Logan and Quinn's Secret
by bonesfan500
Summary: Logan and Quinn try to keep their new romance a secret from their friends It's my first Zoey 101 story. Should I keep going? Would love some reviews. I don't own Zoey 101 . I wasn't sure how to do the chapters. But chapters 1-3 are all fixed in order now
1. Secrecy

Quinn sighed. She and Logan had just left a bewildered Michael at the lunch table and were now discussing what to do next. They tried to pretend they hated each other but instead it only made Michael say they sounded like "an old married couple"

"Well that didn't work at all. Do you think he knows we're dating?" Logan asked her.

"I don't know. Maybe – which is really bad" Quinn answered.

"Wanna go make out?" Logan said smirking. Quinn was not about to say no to that.

"Absolutely" she said with a smile as Logan took her hand.

The sneaked off to a quiet area of the campus and sat down on the grass together. Logan pulled her in for a long kiss. _How good is this _Quinn thought to herself.

She responded by putting her hands through his hair and his were around her waist.

Suddenly they both heard coughing and they both looked at each other puzzled.

Quinn was realising they had been caught.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Logan and Quinn… together" Michael said laughing.

Quinn quickly sat up as did Logan.

"It's not what you think" Logan tried to explain.

"Oh please I saw everything you two. I knew that fight you had was all an act" Michael said sniggering. "I just had to come and investigate" he continued.

"Alright we are dating. But please don't tell anyone" Quinn pleaded and took Logan's hand.

"Yeah you can't tell, everyone will slag us! Come on Michael if you keep this a secret we'll owe you big time" Logan begged Michael.

Quinn gave her best puppy dog eyes "Pretty please" she said in a voice to match.

Michael had his arms folded "alright, alright! But like Logan said you owe me big!"

Quinn was delighted "Thanks Michael she said giving him a crushing hug.

"Now if you don't mind I'd like to breathe!" Michael exclaimed.

"What oh right sorry. Thanks again" Quinn said taking her arms away.

"Okay I'll leave you to it then" Michael said walking away leaving the pair to get back to where they left off


	2. Confessions

Chapter 2

3 weeks later

Quinn and Logan had now been dating for the last three weeks. Quinn was the happiest she had been in a long time. Logan made her feel more special than Mark did. And she felt Logan was happy they were going out as well.

But they were beginning to tire of sneaking around. They really wanted to tell everyone. All the gang were sitting in Zoey's bedroom watching a dvd. Zoey and James were cuddling together which made it even more awkward for them.

"I'm not sure I can take much more of this" Logan whispered in her ear. "I know me either. We'll think of something". Quinn assured him.

"Keep it down over there. Some of us are trying to watch a film!" Lola shouted across the room.

"Sooory. Maybe if you hadn't picked out such a boring film in the first place" Quinn said under her breath.

"Excuse me. Why are you having a go at me?" Lola said standing up.

"Hey kids take it easy. It's only a movie no need to fight about something so stupid. Look we'll turn it off." Zoey said calmly trying to make sure the argument didn't go any further. James got up to turn off the tv.

"Quinn what's gotten into you these last few weeks. You're not yourself. Are you still upset about Mark?" Lola questioned her.

Quinn decided it was now or never. "No it's not about Mark! I have a new guy" she explained.

Logan looked at her shocked and she noticed Michael still said nothing but was playing with his shoe laces.

"Really who is it?" Zoey asked

"Ooh is it that really cute guy from Biology class?" Lola asked dying to know who Quinn's new mystery man was.

"Or is it that new guy who moved in next door to the guys?" Zoey continued to pester Quinn.

"No it's not any of those guys!" Logan suddenly shouted.

"How would you know? Quinn wouldn't tell us stuff like that" James asked with a confused look on his face.

"Well …" said Zoey.

"I'll tell you how I know" Logan replied stealing a glace a Quinn. She smiled back knowing what he was about to say.

"It's me. I'm her new guy" he said slowly.

Quinn was now angry as the others burst out laughing. "How dare you guys laugh at us! Don't you believe us?"

"Well it's just no offence Quinn but you are not the type of girl Logan usually goes for" Zoey said through her laughter.

Now it was Logan's turn to be insulted. Which Quinn knew was not something he was used to. "I'll show you!" he then turned to Quinn and began kissing her in front of everyone.


	3. Reaction

Two minutes we were still kissing as if we had for gotten where we were. Quinn gently tapped Logan's arm to remind him and he pulled back.

Logan turned to face the rest of the group. "Well now do you believe me and Quinn?!"

"How did?.. when did you?" Zoey stuttered obviously shocked.

"Alright, alright we believe you" Lola finally said staring at the us.

"How come you don't seem so surprised Michael" James asked

"Oh.. what I just sort of already knew" Michael answered running all his words together.

"You already knew?!" Zoey screeched punching Michael on the shoulder.

"Hey what is this? Let's hit Michael Day?" Micael said rubbing his shoulder.

Lola continued to glare at us. "So do we have to drag it out of you or are you going to tell us how on earth this happened Quinn?" she asked.

p "Well it was about three weeks ago. I was really upset about the whole Mark thing. Then Logan saw me sitting on the bench and knew I had been crying. He started comforting me and it went from there. " Quinn finished and took a deep breath. /p 

"That's exactly it" Logan agreed.

"I can't believe Logan was actually being nice for a change" James said jokingly.

"Hey!.. yeah your right" Logan admitted.

"Yeah well we agree with you on that anyway" Quinn laughed.

The gang were finally starting to accept her and Logan were together.


End file.
